Phantom Victor Zephyr
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60356 |no = 1235 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 90 |animation_idle = 68 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = As he realized that everything was over, he cursed his own weakness. In despair, he set his mind upon following his friends and companions to certain death in battle against the gods. Just then, the voices of his friends echoed in his mind. Smirking, he thought, "Even in death, will you give me no rest?" With that, he began wiping away the last traces of his existence. He was never seen again. One theory is that he started a new life under his long-hated family name, but even now, the truth is cloaked under the shadows of history. |summon = My...no...our dying wish. The will of those who inherit this wish shall become guiding lights for our future. |fusion = I have never faced a battle so horrendous as burning away my own past. Yet, I have faith in the future...in humanity! |evolution = Stand strong...and never look back. I'm right behind you. And I'm not alone, either. | hp_base = 5404 |atk_base = 1665 |def_base = 1665 |rec_base = 1443 | hp_lord = 6704 |atk_lord = 2555 |def_lord = 2108 |rec_lord = 2054 | hp_anima = 7596 |rec_anima = 1816 |atk_breaker = 2793 |def_breaker = 1870 |def_guardian = 2346 |rec_oracle = 2292 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |atk_guardian = 2317 | hp_oracle = 5811 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Shadow King's Conviction |lsdescription = 15% reduction in damage from Light types, hugely boosts Dark type elemental damage & considerably boosts OD gauge fill rate |lsnote = 150% boost to elemental damage & 20% boost to OD fill rate |lstype = Attack/Defense/Brave Burst |bb = Dusk God's Blade |bbdescription = 15 combo Dark attack on all foes, slightly boosts OD gauge & boosts Dark elemental damage for 3 turns |bbnote = Fills 6% & 120% boost |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 20 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 270 |sbb = Savage Nemesis |sbbdescription = 19 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, slightly boosts OD gauge & considerably boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns |sbbnote = Fills 8% & 130% boost |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 19 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 19 |sbbmultiplier = 520 |ubb = Dusk Sky Seeker |ubbdescription = 23 combo massive Dark attack on all foes, boosts OD gauge, activates Dark barrier & hugely raises normal hit count for 3 turns |ubbnote = 25% fill, activates 20,000 HP Dark barrier & quadruples normal hit count |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 23 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 23 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |es = Nameless Witness |esitem = |esdescription = Adds Def ignoring effect to BB/SBB for 2 turns & raises normal hit amount |esnote = Doubles normal hit count |evofrom = 60355 |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = 12 Guardians of the Gods |addcatname = Zephyr4 }}